Monday Mornings
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: Harvey and Donna and their pre-work rituals. Little plot and lots of smut.


**AN: This is just a smutty one shot I wrote some months back, but never got around to actually posting it because… I kept forgetting to do so. But here it is. Fair warning, little plot and loads of smut.**

…

"Sleep well?" Harvey smirks, stepping off the balcony and shuffling back into his room. He'd long since developed a sixth sense about her, and he'd proven himself right the minute he turned around and noticed her stirring in bed.

"What time is it?" She croaks out before letting out a yawn, her body stretching and feeling all the delicious aches that pulled at her from every crevice, squinting up at him through the morning light that filtered in.

"It's a quarter past seven," Harvey answers, walking closer to her until he reaches her side of the bed.

Donna sits up immediately, mind still half foggy from sleep, "Why the hell didn't you wake me?"

The bed dips when he sits down, and his lips curl at her creased forehead, fighting the temptation to call her 'cute', "I wanted to let you sleep in. We had a- late night."

Donna narrows her eyes, taking in his dressed form- a three-piece suit sans the actual jacket. She licks her lips subconsciously, images of the night before making her clench her legs in response. She found herself being both annoyed and aroused at him at the very moment. "I'm going to be late for work, Harvey."

"Well," his hand slides over her covered shin and up her legs, trailing until it lands on her covered stomach, "it's a good thing you're COO and the managing partner doesn't mind."

She raises her eyebrows, "You mean because I'm sleeping with him?"

Harvey smirks and she fights against the urge to kiss the smug off his face, "Damn right you are."

And damn _him_ andthat self-satisfied low tone that makes her breathing quake and that familiar pool of desire settle low in her stomach. "Harvey," she warns him in that same low tone, watching his brown eyes gleaming black even against the morning light that protruded through his too large windows.

"What?" He whispers, his eyes falling to where her sheet had slipped, exposing her breasts to his view. She watches him licking his own lips then and she curses the whine that bubbles up without her consent.

"We... have work..." she breathes, watching his face dipping until he meets her jaw, and she's closing her eyes upon contact. His lips nip her skin gently and she becomes dizzy at the smell of his aftershave.

"Work can wait," he mumbles into her skin, lips now suckling on her neck near her pulse point, his tongue joining in on the game. A low growl leaves her when his hand settles over her center, blindly finding it over the sea of white cotton beneath him.

"Harvey," she mewls again when he slowly eases her on her back, her auburn curls fanning out over the pillow.

"You want me to stop?" He breathes against her now, hand having slid up to rest on her hip.

Donna shakes her head, her own hazel eyes having darkened, "Don't you fucking dare."

He grins down at her, showing her his full set of pearly whites before dipping his head again, this time settling over the valley of her breasts. He exposes his tongue to every fleck of gold, humming through each freckle constellation until his lips wrap around a peak, tugging just a little harshly on the flesh, eliciting a louder groan to leave her.

" _Fuck..."_ She bucks into him then, her hands automatically finding residence in his short strands, pulling whilst keeping him in place. She squirms against every suck and pull, her moans growing tenfold when he switches sides, giving her other breast the same attention. A low whine of protest rises when his lips slide down, the chill of the air only making her nipples become more erect.

His lips trail down her body with a practiced precision, and she can't help but look down, watching his suit-clad self inching the white sheets lower until it reached just below her knees.

"I missed this," he sighs when he settles between her legs, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips at the sight of her alone.

She playfully nudges a foot against his covered ass, "You had me last night."

A full Cheshire Cat grin takes over him, "Still too long ago," he murmurs, nipping at the apex of her thigh without taking his eyes off of her.

Donna bites her lip then, the sight of him between her legs, so close to where she needs him the most, making her lose any last semblance of sanity.

"Harvey," his name falls off her lips in a plea and a warning all in once, and he doesn't have to be told twice before he's hovering over her, taking in her full scent before diving in.

" _Oh God!"_ Her head bows back at the contact, hands gripping the sheets below her until her knuckles turned white.

"Harvey's just fine, thank you," that self-satisfied jerk of a smile illuminates his face and she doesn't even have to look down to know he wore it proudly. She feels his smirk against her, lips now merely grazing her bundle of nerves and she could feel herself slowly descending into nirvana.

"You've been this wet all morning?" He mumbles against her, earning him a groan against his low vibrato. His mouth continues to lap at her with perfected technique, utilizing his lips and tongue to suck and swirl over her nether lips. He hums against her when he captures her clit between his teeth, gently tugging on the swollen flesh until his name became a song on her lips.

He continues to move against her, his now smooth cheeks running against her thighs, and part of her feels disappointed by it. "I almost preferred it... _oh shit_... when you... _fuck, Harvey_... didn't shave."

He chuckles against her, the vibrations bringing her closer to the edge. "Is that so?" He pulls back just long enough to look up at her, watching how her chest rises and falls, eyes hooded in a deep desire and he feels like he could get lost in the iridescent pools for a little while longer. "I'll remember to keep the scruff on for next time."

Before she could retaliate with a smartass response, he's diving back in, lapping at her like she was his last meal. Just when she thinks she couldn't handle any more, he snakes his hand up her legs, settling just outside of her center, dipping his fingers inside in a torturous tease.

" _Harvey... shit... please..."_

"What do you need, baby?"

 _Fuck_. She really wishes he wouldn't call her that- knowing full well he knows just what it does to her in the throes of passion.

Instead of berating him, however, she wraps her long limbs around him, urging his face deeper into her, his nose now nudging her bundle of nerves while he continues a caress with his lips. He must sense her need then, because he doesn't wait to hear her answer, just eases two digits inside her, the intrusion automatically making her back bend.

He waits until she stops contracting around him before he sets a slow pace, curling his fingers slightly into her. "That's it," he encourages, leaving wet kisses on the inside of her thigh as his fingers continue a gentle rock into her, "you're doing so well for me, Donna."

She can feel herself drifting deeper into a black hole, eyes screwed shut as the galaxies in her mind come into view. All it takes is his low timbre telling her to come undone for him, lips immediately wrapping around her clit as he sucks _hard._ Her entire form seizes against him, back arching as she feels him continuing his oral magic on her, helping her ride out the tidal waves of her orgasm.

Harvey waits until her thrashing settles before he eases his fingers out, placing one last opened mouth kiss against inner thigh. "You okay?" He whispers, hands caressing against her flushed skin.

Her eyes flutter open slowly, the sighs she expels quickly turning into a delirious chuckle, "You're something else, you know that?"

Harvey grins, his cheeks aching from the wide stretch, "And you're," he inches up until he reaches her lips, kissing her sweetly, "incredible."

She shivers against his words, her already euphoric high bringing on another set of tingling sensations that reside deep within her bones. Donna cups his cheek, smoothing out his dimple, "You sappy, sappy man."

His lips slant over hers again, their teeth nearly clashing in the process, "So, ready for work now?" But before he can walk away as soon as he stands, she's sitting up and grabbing hold of his wrist, reeling him back in.

"Whoa, not so fast, mister." Harvey furrows his brow, watching as Donna sits on the edge of the bed. "You're not going out like this."

"Like what?" Her eyebrow quirks, eyes gleaming in amusement and mischief as her hand comes up to cup him over his pants, "Donna," he growls.

"You can't honestly expect to leave with this, do you?" She watches as he grits his teeth, jaw setting with each continuous caress over him.

"It's... fine," his very words fail him against the moan that slips through the cracks, her manicured nails now raking over the tented black slacks.

Donna snorts, "Tell that to _Harvey junior_ down here," her eyes flit to his burgeoning erection, sliding the zipper down at such a tantalizing pace that he has to hold onto her arms.

"You know you don't have to-" he exhales once she reaches inside, grabbing hold of him through the opening of his boxers. He's deliciously hard in her hand and she wets her lips at the sight alone.

"You know, I find it cute that you always say this?" She begins a gentle stroke over him, lips curling when she feels him twitching in her palm. He heaves out a throaty groan, thumbs now caressing her skin in a futile attempt to ground himself, "I wouldn't do this if I didn't want to, Harvey. I want to do this. I _like_... to do this."

Her smirk wraps around his tip then, letting him go with a loud _pop_ almost abruptly.

" _Shit, Donna,"_ His grip on her arms tighten, eyes half hooded as he watches her wicked grin.

" _In fact_..." she reaches down to cup his testicles, feeling the weight of them in her hand, a low groan leaving him in the process, "It only makes me want to do it even _more_." She makes sure his eyes are trained on hers before her tongue peeks out, tasting the pre-cum that's already made its way out, catching the droplets with a satisfied sigh.

"You're too good at this, you know that?" Harvey growls, his hands already sliding up and taking residence in her hair, holding her in place.

Donna smirks, "Then just relax and enjoy the show," she husks, finally wrapping her mouth around him in full. His head bows back, that throaty moan escaping his lips as her own begin to work over him.

Harvey dares to look down then, bracing himself for the sight. He always prided himself for having self-control, could always last longer than what he thinks the average male his age would, but Donna Paulsen was a variable he didn't count on until now- until they rekindled their long-awaited romance just a few months before.

He nearly loses it when she bobs her head over him, her tongue residing at the bottom of his shaft, providing him with a salacious slide upon every upstroke. "You feel amazing," he finds himself expelling on a sigh.

Her grin widens around him and a rush of blood speeds through to his groin, hands tightening in her hair when she hums around him. Her right hand begins a back and forth game, switching from fondling his balls to taking over the base of his shaft.

Harvey bites his lip at the charade she starts, a groan of protest escaping when her mouth leaves him again. Without breaking eye contact, she snakes her tongue out, grabbing hold of him to slide the muscle over every ridge and pulsating vein until she reaches his pink head. "You want me to stop?" She teases, voice slightly hoarse from working her mouth over him.

"Not a chance in hell, Paulsen," he groans, slightly tugging on her hair. Donna smirks at the gentle pull, her own eyes darkening at the action. She knew he was never one for rough play, or at least seldom initiated it unless he knew she was in the mood. It was one of the many things she loved about him, albeit annoyed her at times. She once told him he never needed to hold back with her, that she enjoyed her various share of kinks that stemmed from him taking charge. Still, it always took a while for him to follow suit.

She takes him in her mouth again, being guided by the hands that gathered through her wild manes. Once he was engulfed into her welcoming mouth again, she took the reins and settled her hands on his hip, an unspoken permission to let him take control.

He starts a low thrust into her, fucking her mouth slowly as he continuously gauges her reaction. She moans against every slide, nails digging into his skin and creating little crescent marks. The watery sounds that come from her mouth makes him quicken his movements just slightly, pausing again before he loses control.

"Shit, baby," Harvey groans, wetting his lips as he rakes his hands through her copper waves, watching as her mouth continues to move over him, despite his momentarily pause. The sound of his gravelly voice with the use of the moniker is enough to make her thrust into empty air, and she resists the temptation to slide her hand between her legs to alleviate some of the pressure.

Instead, she trudges on, moving her mouth over him like she's done countless of times before, meeting him halfway with every thrust. _"Oh god, Donna."_ He feels the familiar build up forming, his testicles tightening, and she slides her hand down to work over him in a gentle coax. His stomach muscles contract with every thrust and slide of her mouth, forehead bent in concentration, mouth agape as low sighs escape him.

She grips her left hand tighter on his hip, a wordless command to let go as she swirls her tongue over him, taking him in like a summer treat. His hands massage her scalp with every new thrust, a low _"Donna"_ being expelled in a pleading whine.

He bucks into her mouth then, her own low moan becoming his achilleas heel and he's spilling into her, grunting out expletives in between her name. His eyes screw shut as the orgasm rakes through him, and he wills himself to open them just to watch her milking his every last drop.

She lets him slip from her mouth with a sigh, licking away any last remnants before she's kissing the tip, tucking him back into his pants. His hands automatically slide out of the nest he created in her hair, smoothing out the tangles with a throaty chuckle, still on a high from his release.

"Shit, Donna."

"You good, up there?" She asks beneath her batting eyelashes, giving him an innocent look as if she didn't just have his entire length in her mouth.

"I-" another chuckle escapes him, the endorphins still coursing through him in waves. With his words still caught in his throat, he's leaning down to cup her cheeks, slanting his lips over hers while he lays her down on the bed.

Their lips move languidly over each other, her own soft and supple against his. A groan escapes him when he slips his tongue inside, tasting himself with every slide and suck. Their kiss turns into slow nips, a lazy smile stretching over his features when he pulls back. "I love you."

A delirious giggle bubbles out of her, and she feels like a teenager with her first crush. "Oh yeah?" She hums, hand playing at the nape of his neck.

Harvey nods, his head tilting until he could kiss the inside of her wrist. His hand slides down with a purpose, inching its way until it reaches the apex of her thigh, smirking when her legs widen in a reflexive response.

"You get off on going down on me or something?" He asks into the crook of her neck, nipping at her skin as his hand meets her wetness.

"Or something," Donna sighs, catching her lip between her teeth when his thumb grazes her clit. "Harvey..." she mewls.

He pulls back abruptly, watching in amusement as her eyes widen, "We're going to be late for work," he reminds her, throwing back her earlier words.

Her eyes narrow to slits and she uses her legs to wrap around his form, urging him closer until he was flush against her. She reaches down to slide his pants and boxers off far enough until he's free, her own smirk rising when she feels that he's back to full standing against her.

"Work can wait. You owe me another orgasm." She nudges him closer until the head of him is teasing her lips, holding back a whimper as he protrudes her entrance.

"Two for two, huh?" Harvey sighs, not waiting for her response before he's sliding in on a groan. He stills once he's inside, watching as her back bends in a delicious arc and he's dipping his head to work his mouth over her exposed chest.

"Harvey, _move,"_ she orders on whine, using her bare heels to coax him deeper into her. He chuckles against her skin, starting a slow thrust that quickly builds with every moan she expels.

"Shit, you're tight," he growls, tongue sneaking out to greet every freckle in his line of vision. Her hand snakes between them to grab hold of his tie, using it as a pull until she's reaching up to capture his lips between hers. She tugs on his bottom lip, biting the flesh before soothing it with her tongue.

"Make me come again, Harvey," she challenges on a low gasp, urging him on with her eyes. He nearly loses it at the sight of her below him- auburn waves tainting his white sheets, the morning light casting her in a warm glow.

He grits his teeth then, hitching her leg higher as he drives further into her. He wedges his hand between them, blindly finding her bundle of nerves as he makes good on her command. "You nearly there?" He croons, watching as she merely nods in response, lip taking residence between her teeth again, low whines escaping her with every slide in and out.

Donna grips onto his bicep when his thrusts grow erratic, meeting him half way as she feels himself edging closer as well. "Come with me," she pants, pulling him down until his forehead rests against hers. She watches through hooded eyes as his face contorts, fighting against every clench of her inner muscles before he hits that spot inside her.

" _Oh, god Harvey!"_ Her back arches in a perfect crescent as she finds her release, evoking Harvey's and he empties into her with a desperate grunt. She seizes in his arms, shuddering through every twitch she feels through him.

They still for a moment, each of them riding out their final waves of a full euphoric high before he's collapsing on top of her, lips hovering over her sweat-soaked skin. Their chests rise and fall in synchrony, twin chuckles escaping them within seconds.

Harvey pulls back first, head rising to hover over her. His lips are wide and matching her own, hand reaching up to pull back the hair that sticks to her skin. His grin is meeting her own in the next second, both in half a daze as their bodies still mold together.

Harvey parts from her then, taking in her flushed skin and lazy smile, a wave of unbridled joy coursing through him, "God, I love Monday mornings."


End file.
